Interlaced souls
by Dansmabulle
Summary: Jasper... no!", but already the ground shrank under my feet and I welcomed darkness almost with relief... So here is the story of Lena, unwillingly thrown into the world of the Cullens. Her own life won't be the only one to meet change.
1. Chapter 1: I hate hiking

_**Interlaced**__** souls**_

**Chapter 1: I hate hiking…**

Why me?

Why now?

The weather did not really push me to follow him but he was so keen... Josh loved hiking and even a cold and rainy weather does not daunt him.

We arrived a week ago, a long week with his family, in the suburbs of Washington, to spend my time smiling and learning hopelessly the names of all members of his huge family... When he offered me a way out, I jumped at the chance, without really caring about its nature... I should have had in the final analysis. At first glance, a weekend in the mountains, beautiful scenery and lovely evenings around a large fire, nestled in the arms of the one who had stolen my heart, did look promising. However, an icy and rainy weather, a muddy and slippery ground, the total absence of view, completely obscured by the permanent haze, and now blisters, turned this beautiful escape into an endless torment.

"Josh, I really can't go further... could we have a break? Please?" I begged him, breathless and certainly as red as a peony. The last thing that should have crossed my mind before accepting was the fact that I am in no way the sporty type! An afternoon of shopping or maybe climbing four floors, this is a sport within my grasp, but certainly not a long walk of six hours with a definitely uncooperative drop...

"Sweetheart, I really want to reach this clearing before noon, you'll see, with any luck the sun will come!"

_Always hoping for the best…_ I have always liked his optimism but then I began to regret his disproportionate enthusiasm: this country had a charm that I really found difficult to appreciate... I was brooding, concentrated on my difficult breathing, for what appeared to be hours, when at last we reached our destination.

"And this is our little corner of paradise!"

"Hmm, Josh, without wishing to offend you, my idea of paradise is completely different... it would be a desert island, with warm sand, turquoise water as far as the eyes can see and especially a splendid sun caressing my skin of its soft rays... "I sighed.  
Unable to stand one more minute, I collapsed on the ground covered with thick moss and shut my eyes so as to picture myself in this idyllic setting. Despite the shivers which were travelling all over my body, pressed against the cold ground, I seemed unable to get up before at least two weeks...

"Concerning the sun, I'm sorry it didn't get my message." I smiled: he truly felt sorry for this climatic fiasco.

"But I can still try to replace it" he added, stretching beside me and embracing me tenderly. He softly stroked my cheek and laid a gentle kiss on my lips, drained by endless hours of hiking.

After all, one says 'after the effort the comfort comes', another point which had escaped me: we had finally arrived and we had before us a whole weekend to rest into the arms of one another... His thoughts must had been similar to mine as he began to embrace me more impetuously, his hot breath warming my cheeks, his lips, so soft on mine, that I forgot all sense of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I let him get back on his feet reluctantly: the sky was darkening and we had to prepare the camp for the night. Hardly upright, he held me gently and straight in the eyes fixed me.

"Lena, I love you".

His soft green eyes stared at me, nervously awaiting my reply, while, lost in my contemplation, I let my glance detail each feature of his face. His pale and thin lips, his aquiline nose, his forehead covered with a few rebel locks, his chocolate-brown curly hair in which my fingers loved to get lost, and especially his eyes, of a limpid and yet so mysterious green, to believe that although we were together for nearly eight months, they were still unknown to me... I left my reverie when I realized that his free hand gently pressed mine, anxious to know my answer.

"You do not feel the same thing for me…"

Now he lowered his head, depriving me of the show that my eyes would never tire of admiring. Although this was the first time he declared his love for me, his statement did not surprise me: each of his gestures, each of his glances betrayed the feelings he wore to me. However, I'm not the type to wear my heart on my sleeve. Out of modesty or education, the words 'I love you' were not common in my family...

"Josh, do you think I would have endured this ordeal if it was not the case?"

A smile stretched his lips but he obviously needed to hear it.

"I love you Josh, never doubt this," I whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear. He suddenly started to laugh.

"Was it really so hard this small morning hiking in the woods?"

He dared asking!

_But no, oh no, I'd just been__ simulating my stitch and my shortness of breath!_

"You do not want to know my answer, believe me!" I snapped.

He burst out laughing, such a melodious sound despite my annoyance.

"I promise you an unforgettable evening to make up for it, sweetheart. But first, we need to get wood and set up the tent."

"Chores? What an interesting start for an unforgettable evening!"

"But it's still daylight..."

"OK, but I will take care of the tent; I have no desire to return into this dark and damp forest"

"You'll be able to do it on your own?" he said half-joking, even if I refused to see any mock on his tone.

"It isn't rocket science; I have already done it many times" I lied shamelessly.

"Well, then I'll soon be back dear" he answered by stealing a kiss before plunging into the forest.

I had no sooner turned back that I heard a dry cracking, followed by a sudden gust of wind and a muffled cry. I then turned over to be the witness of a scene that would haunt me for the rest of my days, were they counted.

A terrifying man, with pale skin and beastly black eyes, had his blond head leaning on the neck of my lover. One would have thought he was gently kissing it if Josh's eyes were not betraying an intense pain and indescribable terror, fixing me as for the last time. His trembling lips only managed to pronounce: "Lena, run..."

Then panic succeeded stupor, releasing my body, and especially my lungs, of their sudden paralysis. In a huge breath, I began to scream, scream as loud as possible, hoping in vain that the loneliness of this place, so dear to my heart a few minutes earlier, was a decoy and that a road or path frequented by hikers who all came the same day in this very place was there, just below, that someone would hear my cry for help, that we would not die of the hands of a bloodthirsty madman, moreover cannibal!

A brief sense of relief invades me when I caught sight of two shadows at the edge of the wood: I had been heard, aid came to rescue us, hold on Josh, someone's coming... but the man with his blood-dripping mouth raised his head, staring at me with his now red eyes, the most terrifying of all nightmares, and growled like a enraged beast, rising to full height to better melt on me. A cry that was not mine resounded: "Jasper... no!", but already the ground shrank under my feet and I welcomed darkness almost with relief... it was over... and I was surprised by my last thought: _I definitely hate hiking_...


	2. Chapter 2: Convalescence

**Hope you like this beginning… please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: the usual… I own nothing of this fantastic universe!**

**Chapter ****2: ****Convalescence**

Whisperings made me come to life. I was not alone but still unaware of where I were and in which state? I half-opened my eyes cautiously: the pale yellow room was bathing in the dim dayspring and I was lying in a large four-poster bed. It was dawning and I was still alive? I held a groan of pain when, while turning the head, a throbbing pain awoke behind my cranium: if I were dead, should I still feel pain? No, I was still breathing: I was definitively alive and apparently whole. But what had happened? Where was I?

"She has woken up and is confused: she does not remember anything" said a male-intonated voice coming from another room.

"Let's talk to her" answered another voice, soft but authoritative, also from a man.

Then I heard steps coming upstairs and approaching the room. I was not reassured; a premonition urged me to mistrust these newcomers. Instinctively, and foolishly (I would understand that only later), I pretended to be still asleep: I was not ready to meet these people, as well-intentioned they might be. I needed first to get my head straight, to think more clearly.

The door opened slowly and two, no, three people, entered almost without noise.

"She does not wish to talk to us" said the first voice before adding mockingly "She pretends to be sleeping".

_Aahh I am betrayed! Am I s__uch a bad actress?_ I then heard him chortle, as if he had been able to read… my thoughts!

"Lena, we don't wish you any harm, please believe me. We only want to speak to you" said the second voice, soft and compassionate.

"How do you know my name?" I answered by opening the eyes abruptly, not caring about my pretence anymore.

They were not surprised by my sudden awakening but they seemed embarrassed by my question. There were two men and one woman. The first was sitting on a chair, close to my bed: he had pale skin and fair hair. He was welcoming, reassuring, but kept a concerned air, as a doctor at the bedside of his patient. The second, leaning against the door frame, appeared younger: he was tall and slender, with bronze-colored hair and a wry smile. He had a glance which bothered me, as if he was reading me like an open book, an apparently humorous one… The young woman was standing behind the fair man, a hand on his shoulder: she was smiling and was observing me with a motherly look, her soft face surrounded by caramel hair.

"I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen" said the fair man solemnly.

_We __are thus in a hospital? _

"And here is my wife, Esme, and my son, Edward".

_Do t__hey work en famille? _

Edward chortled again before adding: "You are not in hospital but at our place".

I was nervous: had I put forward my thoughts aloud? And then, where was "at our place" initially? I was going to ask this last question when once again, Edward caught me unprepared:

"We live in Forks, on the edge of it to be more precise".

There, I really started to panic. Carlisle must have realized it for he intended to do well by specifying: "Edward can read people's mind".

So reassuring!! Dear god where had I fallen! I found myself there, surrounded by three strangers, one of which declaring to be a mind reader, without knowing how I had landed here and especially where was …

"Josh!" I cried out while everything was coming back to me: the never-ending walk, the small clearing, Josh going away into the forest before being attacked by this bloodthirsty madman, this terrifying man who had then thrown himself on me…

"Where is he? How is he? And how did you find us?" I breathed with difficulty. The panic I had felt a few hours earlier resurfaced.

"It was you the two shades of the forest, wasn't it? You have seen it happening… You've seen him attacking us!" The scene was playing again and again in my mind, getting worse at each view…

"How is he?" I muttered, my heart racing in my chest, my body shivering each time I saw these crimson eyes.

All three had lowered their glance. Even Edward was not wearing his mocking smile anymore.

"ANSWER ME!"

Anger was now added to my panic: I had not arrived there by the will of the Holy Spirit! They had to know, they had to tell me where he was, how he was! Unless they were reluctant to tell me… maybe they did not want to worry me… or to sadden me… My eyes opened wide while the truth broke over me. My heart stopped dead.

"He died…" were the only words I had managed to pronounce, under the impact, however unable to believe it.

Carlisle looked towards Edward, silently asking for advice as for the most appropriate way to answer me, while Esme would not take her eyes of me anymore, silently sharing my sorrow.

"I refuse to let her believe that" Edward said through gritted teeth. He was holding his father's gaze, apparently disagreeing with him.

"How do you think she will react when learning it? We cannot allow ourselves to let her know the truth, if only for the Volturi…"

Edward shivered when hearing this last word, but would not give up yet.

"I know that few years ago, my views would have been different: the protection of our family would have been my priority. But now things have changed: I met Bella and I've finally understood what love is. I am fortunate enough to say that I've found a meaning, a reason for my life. Carlisle, they love each other: I cannot resolve to separate them for our own benefit. Besides, I believe she would keep the secret, if only for him" he said more softly, while looking at me.

I had remained dumbfounded during their talking, only understanding few snatches. I had no idea of what were the Volturi, Bella or their secret, and I couldn't care less! The only picture my eyes could perceive was the awesome face of my lover, smiling and gazing longingly at me.

"Lena? Please Lena, listen to me…" Carlisle whispered gently, like a father wanting to reassure his child. I remained motionless several minutes, dwelling on my memories of Josh, before deciding to finally leave my daydream and face him.

However, he had barely opened his mouth when a cry of pain resounded in the house, a cry which made my blood run cold: a man was howling to death, suffering terribly. Edward meant to close the door so as to stifle his screams when I heard between two rales:

"LENA!"

**So what do you think? One review would make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3: The secret

**Disclaimer: the usual… I own nothing of this fantastic universe!**

**Chapter ****3: The secret**

That voice... in spite of these cries, I would have recognized it anywhere!

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. Edward seemed reluctant but ultimately did nothing to keep me. I emerged on the landing of a staircase; the cries that had now moved into groans came from the floor above. I dashed for their source, my heart beating, much more by fear of the sight that would be offered to me than by my poor physical condition. I opened the door and stopped abruptly.

Relief mingled with anxiety invaded me: it was him, he was alive! But he was dying, his face twisted in pain, in a sweat. He was such patients suffering from these tropical fevers, pale and delirious. He murmured once again my name, and I quickly crossed the room to be at his bedside.

I stroked his hair gently: "Shhh, I'm here, everything is fine... calm down." My voice seemed to soothe him, he was breathing more gently but his face remained contracted by the pain.

_They do not therefore give him morphine?_ Neither perfusion nor medical device were surrounding him...

"That would be useless" replied Edward to my silent question.

_I really would not go through with it!_

"That's how we knew your name" he said as if he had not heard. "He has never ceased repeating it..."

"He is very worried about you" painfully completed another voice, still unknown to me.

It came from the corner of the room farthest away from the bed, the darkest as well. He was a man, pale too - _a family trait? _- prostrate in an armchair. I could not distinguish his face properly though, hidden in the half-light of the room.

"Stop torturing yourself Jasper, you won't relieve him by remaining at his side. It's a physical pain, not an emotional one..."

_Jasper?_

"What do you..."

But he did not have time to finish his sentence that another cry resounded in the room. It did not come from Josh however, but from me: I had just recognized this name, recognized to which horrible and scaring person, or should I say animal, it belonged.

"It's HIM! Him who attacked us! He is a madman, a maniac!"

My screams brought Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle tried to approach me, to calm me.

"This is not what you think" he said, almost pleading.

"What is he doing here?" I cried, hysterical, shaking like a leaf. Instinctively, I was leaning on Josh, in a position meant to be protective, although in vain.

"Jasper!" retorted Carlisle, and suddenly a wave of calm overwhelmed me, as if someone had just injected me a sedative. Yet I had not felt the needle... The fury left room to confusion: why were they protecting this maniac? And above all why had they left him in Josh's room? So as to better finish his job?

"It was an accident, Edward justified, we do only feed on animals."

"What?"

"Lena, Carlisle continued, we are... vampires."

"Vampires?" I repeated, incredulous.

_But it is a crazy family! Yes that's right, they are completely mad!_

I started to laugh, probably nervously.

"Vampires! Haha! Frankly I've almost believed it! No but seriously, vampires, and in addition, vegetarian ones! There you've gone a bit too far..."

They did not react to my disbelief, simply staring at me as if I was the one who had got a screw loose!

"I've understood, it is a joke! There is a hidden camera somewhere!" I cast furtive glances here and there, to find the device...

Still no answer. Esme looked alternately at Carlisle and Edward, looking embarrassed.

"No, seriously... tell me what's the matter with him." They started getting on my nerves: when one is uncovered, one ceases comedy!

Jasper took his face in his hands, looking devastated. Sincerely, joke or not, I could not help but hate him for what he had done.

"_Lena_..." I turned my eyes towards Josh, squeezing his hand more tightly. He leant his head towards me, his eyes still closed, thus revealing a mark at the base of his neck. A bite mark, made a few hours earlier.

_No, this is not possible, vampires only exist in books or movies! That would be known if they were real!  
_  
"We have no interest in revealing our existence to anyone" argued Edward.

"We?" I asked, without needing to listen to the answer: of course, they all had the same pale skin, the same amber eyes, with the exception of Jasper whose eyes kept a tint of red.

My breathing became faster: if they told the truth, I was currently in an isolated house, encircled by vampires who apparently were not afraid of daylight and could at any moment throw themselves on me!

I felt a new wave of calm. From where did it come? I was doped or what?

"We are as you said vegetarians: you have nothing to fear" Carlisle said then, in a reassuring tone.

"And no, no one doped you" said Edward, his mocking tone back, "It's Jasper: he can feel and control the emotions."

That explained a lot of things but did not surprise me more than that: after having learned of the existence of vampires, the one of a telepath or an empath nearly left me cold!

"So this is your secret?"

"Yes, said Carlisle, and it absolutely must stay as it is! That would put us all in danger if it were revealed..."

"The Volturi..." They looked at me, surprised that I know that word. "I heard you earlier... but I don't want to know."

_ I had my account of frights for the next ten years!  
_  
Josh suddenly groaned and I finally understood the gravity of his state: he had been bitten by a vampire, and in the few films that I saw, it never ended well...

"Is he dying?"

"Technically yes" Carlisle sighed.

"Technically? Because there is a difference between technically dying and dying as such?" I said sarcastically.

"His body is dying but his spirit will remain, he is becoming one of us."

"Josh is going to be a ... a vampire?"

It was too much information for me. I had to think, to summarize it all...

_So, apparently the Cullen are vampires, but nothing to fear, they are vegetarians.  
Except that one should be a bit wary as it is one of them who attacked Josh and put him in this state. And it is a rather desperate one since incurable, leading him right to the existence of vampire...  
_  
At least he was not going to die, to disappear... but a vampire! I did not know anything about vampires and those apparently had nothing in common with Dracula and company... I felt lost, I wanted to ask lots of questions, but at the same time the answers scared me...

"Perhaps we could continue this conversation in the living room, you certainly have many questions and Josh must rest"

"I won't leave him alone! "I cried, before justifying: "if he awakes... I do not want him to wake up alone."

"The transformation usually lasts 3 days, he won't awake before."

"And I will stay there" added Jasper, whose I had almost forgotten the presence. Overwhelmed with remorse, he apparently wanted to do everything possible to redeem himself.

"No way!"

"Jasper, it is better that you go down with the others" gently replied Esme who then looked at me, eyes full with tenderness "I am staying here to take care of him."

I did not want to leave. I remained there, motionless, staring into space: I felt helpless, unable to relieve him. But if Josh became one of them, I needed to know more. And then, after all, he did not risk worse than that…

I agreed, reluctantly, to leave his hand, and I tenderly laid a kiss on his forehead before following Carlisle, Edward and Jasper outside...

**  
Make me forget this freezing cold, review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: the usual… I own nothing of this fantastic universe!**

**If you liked it, p****leeaasse Review!**

**Chapter ****4: Meeting the Cullens**

This house was huge, and surprisingly light thanks to large bay-windows. It gave a feeling of freedom and fullness, nothing to do with these lugubrious manors generally associated with blood drinkers!

It was not until arriving in the living room that I realized that we were not alone. Two other people were waiting, standing near a long sofa: they interrupted their conversation on my arrival. A young woman, small and slight, with short brown hair and a mischievous look, went to Jasper, staring at him straight in the eyes. Without saying a word, she seemed to communicate with him yet: a conversation in which she apparently wanted to comfort him, to assure him of her support and unconditional love. Jasper was still keeping his afflicted look but seemed to find comfort at her side. Another man with curly brown hair gave a hint of a smile at our sight. Despite his imposing appearance, his face was pleasant, jovial: it reminded me of my brother, a bit stronger though.

"Lena, this is Alice and Emmett, two other members of the Cullen family," said Carlisle. They both greeted me, curiously glad to meet me.

_But how many are they in this family? _

_  
_"Seven, we are in seven vampires living under this roof." Edward...

_And soon a eighth_... Eight vampires and a human? Not easily conceivable: they would surely want me to leave. I did not fit in here... My throat tightened: the idea of leaving Josh was simply inconceivable for me. The mere thought gave me nausea: I would not survive, my heart would break... Edward, for once, did not react to what he was the only one to hear: either he had not paid attention to it, or he dared not answer me. He muttered something, so low that I did not understand what he said, but Carlisle nodded and a few seconds later, the roar of an engine was heard and Edward was gone. His departure relieved me: he gave me the impression of being tapped, unable to think without him knowing it...

Carlisle drove me out of my painful thoughts by inviting me to sit down. We sat on the sofa, while Emmett stood next to the casing of the chimney and Alice was going to join Jasper, sitting in the farthest armchair from us. He seemed to remain there with great effort, and Alice, perched on his lap, gently stroked the back of his hand in a calming gesture. Was it the guilt he had in my sight? Or perhaps the inner struggle he led in order not to inflict on me the same fate as Josh? After all, I was above all fresh flesh and I am not sure there had often been any in this house...

"You must certainly have many questions..." he said, waiting patiently until I decided to talk.

I did not know where to start... Everything was so confused in my head, I wanted to learn more about vampires, the Cullens, Josh and its future, about mine too, although the idea of asking it made me sick... Faced with my inability to formulate a clear question, Carlisle entered the conversation:

"Let's start then with the beginning: I was only 23 when a vampire attacked me. It was in 1663..."

He explained me thus the circumstances of his transformation, how he had faced his new condition, alone, why he refused to steal a human life, only feeding on animals, and that on the contrary he decided to do everything possible to save some, by becoming a doctor. He also recounted his meeting with Edward, whom he has transformed while he was dying of an influenza epidemic in 1918 and, three years later, that of Esme, the woman he fell in love with and which he bit after having found her dying at the foot of a cliff...

"A decade later, it was the turn of Rosalie, I hmm ..." he was reluctant to continue, casting a glance at Emmett, but I did not leave him time to dither:

"Rosalie?" I had not paid attention when Edward had said seven, but now I realized that I had not met the seventh Cullen.

"She left early this morning to hunt, said Emmett, but should return soon."  
"I am sure she will be happy to meet you" he felt compelled to add. Yet at the sight of astonished glances that the others addressed to him, I was convinced it was a lie: she had no desire to stay in the area and had left before I woke up... I could not be upset with her however: after all, we were strangers arriving at her home without warning, even if it was without our consent...

"In short, as Edward and Esme, Rosalie was at the dawn of the death, and only in those circumstances, I resigned myself to transform them."

An intense desire to save lives, whatever the cost.

_Quite unusual for a vampire! At least I know he will do everything possible to help Josh._

"And then I was saved by an angel, my angel..." Emmett continued. He had been savagely attacked by a grizzly bear and Rosalie had brought him back to Carlisle so that he could save him. He spoke with such adoration that it was not difficult to understand that Rosalie and Emmett were a couple just as united as the one of Jasper and Alice. These had not been transformed by Carlisle. They had joined the Cullens and integrated the family and their culinary habits... Jasper had been bitten while fighting during the Civil War along the Southerners. He had for long years fought other vampires in wars for territories and had nourished humans who had the misfortune to cross his path. Although he adopted the diet of the Cullens, it was difficult to hold to it. It's as if I were depriving myself of chocolate for the rest of my life, while crossing some every day... except that failing, for Jasper, had more serious consequences than taking a few calories... I did not forgive his attitude towards Josh but understood him better knowing that. He might have detected my mood change as he gave me a hint of a smile, thankful.

As much as Jasper's past was heavy, the one of Alice seemed quite non-existent: "I can't remember anything, she said, I awoke as a vampire and I wandered for years by my own before meeting Jasper and joining the Cullens." She said it quickly, remaining evasive: I felt she did not like to speak about it and I did not dwell on this.

However the revelation of the total lack of memories of Alice for her human life made me nervous. How was this possible? Could one lose all trace of his previous life once becoming a vampire? Was Josh going to forget me? Was I living my last hours in the heart of Josh? Would I be in a few days more than an appetizing dish for him?

Suddenly, they all raised their heads towards the stage. "I'm coming Esme" Carlisle said before leaving the room, not without making sure that I was holding on...

Either I had suddenly become deaf or they had an extremely fine hearing because I had heard absolutely nothing. Alice giggled at my puzzled view:

"There are certain advantages to being a vampire: our senses are increased tenfold. That is why we have heard Esme: she did not need to shout two floors above!"

"And we are also very fast..." added Emmett, who joined me in a split second, as to demonstrate his sayings. "And strong!"

He again undertook to show me while approaching the piano but Alice intervened:

"Emmett, I doubt that Edwards appreciates that you use his piano like a dumbbell!"

He paused a moment, weighing the pros and cons before being forced to abandon his show of force. It is not easy to hide something from a telepath!

"In any case it is quite useful when hunting the grizzly!"

"Grizzly? No kidding!" When they had talked about animals, I thought of cattle or, in the limit, of deer, but the grizzly!

"It adds a bit of spice to the hunt!"

"There are also the pumas..." added Jasper, speaking for the first time. The topic of the favorite prey of every member of the family had relaxed the atmosphere. They told me thus in turn their anecdotes of hunting, the fact of being already dead made hunting less dangerous... I still had the head full of all this information but I felt for the first time since I wake up in the need to clear my head, to laugh, and apparently, they had understood it well.

It was during a battle against a particularly ferocious grizzly, imitated enthusiastically by Emmett, that Rosalie made her entrance. Emmett froze in a rather ridiculous posture:  
"Rose! Well, here is Lena." He added while gently approaching her.

Rosalie stared at me scornfully. She was certainly the most beautiful Cullen, although the beauty was a characteristic feature of vampires, to better attract their prey. She was tall and slender, a cascade of golden hair surrounded her flawless face gracefully. Yet she kept a cold and distant air, apparently far from being enthusiastic about my presence in this place. I had prepared for such a welcome, after what Emmett had said, but I was uncomfortable.

In front of the embarrassed silence that had settled, Alice suddenly proposed:  
"Lena, you might want to take a shower and change". I welcomed the idea with relief, even if the hint that I needed to take a shower was not very pleasant!

"I must have some clothes in your size..." I doubted it, I was much taller than her!

To my surprise, Rosalie said: "You can see she is too tall! We should be the same size..."

And she turned heels to go to her room. I was quite shocked of the intervention of Rosalie: was she really proposing to lend me clothes? In view of the glances of the others, I was not the only surprised. Even Emmett frowned, caught off guard.

"So when do you intend to come in?" Rosalie snapped at me from the first floor.

I quickly climbed the stairs to reach her: she was waiting for me near her closet, clothes under her arm.

"You can use the bathroom," she said pointing the door at the back of the room.

"Thank you".

She handed me the clothes, with still an uncooperative look. I did not understand: no one had forced her to do so! She was going to pass the doorstep when she turned back to me:

"I haven't seen Edward: he's not here?" She inquired, more by curiosity than by concern it seemed.

"No, the telepath left a few hours ago..." I sighed, my voice tinged with relief.

_Oops, if you were trying to make yourself look good, missed it!_ But I did not do it on purpose, I could only feel but relieved when Edward was no longer around.  
But Rosalie had not the expected reaction: she smiled, a genuine smile, as if she shared my views.

_It makes us at least one thing in common, besides the same size of clothes!  
_  
For a moment, I had the impression to find myself in front of a different person, as if the mask had been dropped. Her face at this time no longer reflected her hard and cold features, but some softness and especially melancholy.

"Keep them," she said prior to state, "they will be imbued with your smell after, so...."

Laughter echoed downstairs and the next second, the Rosalie I met earlier was back, with an inscrutable face, and she left the room without saying a word.

**  
****Parce qu'un auteur 'reviewé' est un auteur comblé ! Thanks for R&R !**


	5. Chapter 5: Doubts

**Disclaimer: the usual…**

**A long one! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Doubts**

The hot water shower had helped me relax: I went out with a less foggy mind, but once ready, the anguish invaded me again...

_Calm down, breathe a big blow..._

The mirror showed a young woman looking tired and anxious. She tried to arrange a little her auburn and half-long hair, slightly wavy, while her pale blue eyes, unusually circled, were watching into space...

_The only person able to comfort me right now is unconscious and is suffering tremendously..._

Never mind, I had to see him, to have him at my sides. I left the bathroom to make for his room. His cries had calmed down for a few hours but when I approached the bed, his state seemed even worse if it were possible. I sat down beside the bed, contemplating his strangely peaceful face.

"He's asleep" Esme gently said before adding: "Do not delay too much, you need to eat a little..."  
I only answered by a nod. I did not want to go down: although they were a little more familiar to me, I was always in awe of the Cullens. Besides, I needed his presence...

I remembered my first meeting with him. It happened during the last New Year's Eve. I had left to celebrate with my best friend who studied for a year in Paris. I was excited at the idea of meeting her and discovering this mythical city, but also, I admit, I was secretly hoping to meet an handsome Frenchman... after all, Paris is said to be the city of lovers! We went to admire the fireworks drawn from the Eiffel Tower and that's where we crossed. It was furtive, a mere glance, but I was already captivated by his green and mysterious eyes. He had also noticed me but did not have the opportunity to approach, his group of friends, somewhat tipsy, were already driving him away. His face haunted my thoughts until the end of my stay. I hoped to meet him again, looking at each exit of museum, each café in which we stopped, at every street corner, but without success. Five days later, I left Paris: I hugged one last time my friend and in doing so gave up any hope to see him again. How surprised was I when I spotted him in the boarding lounge! He was American too, and was about to take the same plane, towards Chicago… since that day, we never parted.

And today I was on the verge of losing everything. No more than memories remained to me... and what about him? What would remain to him in a few days? Gently cherishing his cheek, I stood there waiting desperately for him to calm my anxiety, to pronounce my name: a proof that he still remembered me... but nothing... and even if he remembered me, would he still want me? Just like the life was abandoning him, I felt our story slip through my fingers, impossible to retain... A tear trickled down my cheek, quickly joined by others...

I did not know how long I stayed there, crying at Josh's bedside. I was finally going to leave the room, torn by hunger when someone knocked at the door gently.

"Lena?" Edward entered with precaution.

"I need to introduce you to someone..."

A young woman came in her turn: she was pale but not as much as the other vampires. In fact, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes chocolate...

"This is Bella, my reason to live."

She blushes at this assertion.

"But she is... human!"

I could not help but say it out loud. The surprise was quickly replaced by a new hope; a smile appeared on my face.

"Yes... unfortunately" she said, casting a glance at Edward.

_A vampire and a human? Together? It is possible?!_

"It had not always been obvious, but yes it is possible..." said Edward.

"So Josh and me... I mean if he remembers me..."

But Edward cut me:  
"The few times when his thoughts are clear, they are directed to you ... Believe me if he should remember anything when he wake up, it will be you."

My heart beat wildly, but this time of joy, excitement, hope... In a few days, the agony of Josh would end and we could be together again! All right, he would be a vampire, some habits would change, such as breakfast in bed Sunday mornings, but we would remain together!

"Lena, don't gladden too quickly," Edward tempered.

"Why? If you can do it, why not Josh?"

"I have 109 years of experience as a vampire, I used to resist human blood. And even with this seniority, I couldn't get too close to Bella the first months without suffering from an intense thirst for..." he took a deep breath.  
"... her blood. It still happens sometimes, even though I know how to control myself. As for Josh, he will be what we call a newborn. His thirst will be irresistible, he will be very difficult to control..."

"Difficult but not impossible" I replied, as for his defence.

"I doubt that during his first year he can resist the presence of human..."

"But I am not any human, I am the one he loves, his Lena!" I cried. He did not know Josh, how could he say that!

"You must understand that when thirst invades a vampire, he becomes a real animal, deprived of any reason, only listening to his instinct, and his instinct at this moment is..."

"... to attack. I understood. We will just have to be careful..." I was sticking to it. Josh often had fun of my stubbornness and his being a vampire was not going to impress me.

He wanted to answer back but Bella silently enjoin him not to do so, tightening his hand a little more firmly.

I left the room cheered up, Bella and Edward on my heels. Bella, by her mere presence, allowed me to hope again. I entered the kitchen with a smile and I was about to open the fridge when I stopped my gesture. I was among vampires, what did I hope to find in there? Fresh blood?

Edward laughed: "Bella eats here regularly: there is everything needed to feed you, one like the other". He then started to prepare food, to my great surprise.

"A vampire cooking?"

"He is still on probation!" replied Bella. I turned to her: she gave me a smile that I answered by a bigger one. I came to realize that this house was not so foreign to the presence of humans.

_Maybe will they accept that I stay here then?_

"It has never been question of the contrary..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent most of my time at the bedside of Josh, going down only to eat a little. Monday morning, at dawn, I went down to have my breakfast when I realized what day it was: Josh and I had not taken cellphones, in order to cut ourselves off from the outside world as he said. But we were supposed to come back Sunday evening, his family was going to worry and quickly mine would follow suit. I had to call them... I aimed for the phone when Edward, returning from Bella's house, stopped me:

"And to tell them what?"

"That I'm fine and that Josh..."

_Well,_ y_es it's true, something like 'all is well, Josh is dying to become a vampire, apart from that everything's fine!'  
_  
I had promised to say nothing about the Cullens and anyway, nobody would believe me...

"But they'll be worried to death! They will seek us! We will have to tell them!"

"Lena, you have to understand that for the family of Josh, he has disappeared and will never come back" then said Carlisle, who must had heard our conversation from his office. He did not go back to the hospital so as to stay alongside Josh.

"But they will look for us!"

"Most certainly. For a time, you will have to stay here, to hide."

"Me too?"

"As for you, you still have the choice... and whatever it should be, we will respect it. But if you decide to resurface, you will not under any circumstances talk about Josh, feigning amnesia..." Carlisle paused, weighing my reaction before continuing.

"They will ask you a lot of questions and we can not put ourselves at risk, my family and I. At the slightest suspicion, we should disappear and Josh would leave with us..."

A new weight crushed in my chest... even though I was not a vampire, if I wanted to stay I will have to hide like one... and as doing so will no longer see my family for God only knows how long.

"But when Josh is able to control himself, we will meet our families again, won't we?"

"And how will you explain his physical change, his cold skin and the fact that he no longer ages?" replied Edward.

"It would be cruel and hard to return, because sooner or later he would have to leave again, so as not to raise suspicions about his true nature. This would hurt them once again... No, believe me, it's better like this..."

I realized that Josh would never see them again, neither his parents nor his friends... and in my case, well, I always had the choice... but what a choice! It was either my family, my life in Chicago, or the love of my life, Josh. My throat tightened to the realization of the importance of such a decision, its consequences. Whatever it was, I was going to suffer and hurt those that I love... I breathed deeply, trying to digest the bad news.

At least I did not have to choose now. As had said Carlisle, I could still reappear by feigning amnesia... I did not realize that my legs no longer supported me and I was going to collapse when two muscular arms retained me.

"Hey! You're not going to replay the fading scene there huh! "Emmett said laughing, gently sitting me on the couch. He was however slightly worried.

"It was you who was in the forest!"

"Yep! Alice and I: we hunted all three with Jasper when..." he did not finish his sentence, uneasiness growing into the room.

So when I finally felt more serene, a new obstacle had to stand, creating a new node of anxiety into my stomach... I ran to the bay-window.

"Where are you going?"

"Going for a walk. None of you intend to go hunting during this time?"

They were surprised by my aggressive tone but did not insist. I added, more gently:

"Don't worry, I will not go too far..."

Two days earlier, I would have given everything to leave this damp forest, and now, the only thing I wanted was to go back into it, to forget this family, this prison...

Yes, so far, I had not felt trapped, or whatever, but now that I knew I could no longer leave, without paying the full price of it, I felt oppressed, watched... I moved away a bit more, hoping to put myself out of reach of Edward's power: even my thoughts were watched!

I did not know how long I stayed there, leaning back on the trunk of a great oak, a few hundred meters from the house, but the sun was already declining when I decided to leave... I began to feel cold.

When I crossed again the picture window, Alice joyfully greeted me:  
"At last! I took Bella to a little shopping trip and took advantage of it to make you a small wardrobe, considering you'll stay a while..."

Bella sketched a smile but seemed exhausted. Alice must have made her live a real marathon day: there were a dozen bags arranged around the living room.

"It's time for the fitting!" She approached me but stopped suddenly, less than one meter away. I thought she did not want to get too close, so as not to be tempted to bite me. But she was staring into space, as if she had come suddenly into a trance. Then just as suddenly, she came back to herself.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Jasper enquired. "What have you seen?"

_What have you seen?_

"Josh. He's going to wake up."

"Thank you! One would have suspected it you know…"Emmett joked.

_How ..._

"No, you don't understand! He's going to wake up any minute now! "

**Please, I'm desperate to know what you're thinking of it!**** I know few of you had put this story in your alerts or fav, so tell me if you're happy with it!**


	6. Chapter 6: The awakening

**Disclaimer: the usual…**

**Finally… hope you'll still like it!**

**Chapter ****6: The Awakening**

"No, you don't understand! He's going to wake up any minute now!" exclaimed Alice.

I did not understand: how did she know? His heart beat would have slowed down? And what had she seen?

"So early? It has lasted only two days!" said Jasper, more to himself than to the others.

"Bella, you have to leave now" said Edward, tense.

In fact, everybody had tightened since the warning of Alice. Rosalie, who was previously in the garage, joined us, as did Esme and Carlisle.

"Lena, it would be better if you leave" Carlisle said then. "You go with Bella, his father agreed."

Apparently everything was already planned, but they had spoken about it without consulting me... which was getting on my nerves: I was not a child!

"Everything has already been decided if I understand it well..."

"Lena, this is not the time, we have to hurry, Josh..." notified Edward.

"... is going to wake up, precisely, and you want me to leave! No way!"

_Come off it! It's been two days that I am worrying to death for him, wondering about his state when he will awake, and he wants me to leave when I've never wanted so much to stay!  
_  
Edward clenched his fists, visibly angry at my resistance, but Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder and took over:  
"He will be violent, we will need to explain him what happened, to calm him down, and the presence of human blood will not help us ..."

_Ah, touché_. Edward then grabbed my bag and handed it to me victoriously. But I would not give up without a fight!

"Because you know him better than me maybe? If he remains the same as before, he will only calm down by knowing that I'm safe."

"We will tell..." Carlisle replied calmly but I did not let him finish, continuing to defy Edward vehemently.

"Oh yes, something like: 'we are vampires, you'd been bitten but we did not hurt your girlfriend..." very credible... You think he will believe you if he does not see me around? You may know more about vampires, I know that Josh will only listen to you if he knows me, _sees_ me, unharmed."

"Touché" murmured Emmett.

"Emmett, don't start..." Edward replied while shooting him a dirty look.

"She is not wrong yet..." said Alice. I smiled to her, grateful for her support.

He seemed to read a few moments in her thoughts, then handed her coat to Bella.

"Okay but you asked for it" he renounced before leading her outside.

"Wait Edward, we will need you," said Alice, who returned from an other trance.

"I'll drive her home" offered Esme.

"Stop babying me! I can go on my own!" cried Bella who began to be visibly annoyed by this over protectionism from the Cullens... She moved to the entrance, Edward on her heels who accompanied her outside to say goodbye.

"Alice, how do we proceed?" Carlisle asked her.

"He's going to be violent, it is better that many of you go up there: Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and even Esme: your presence will reassure him, he will feel less in danger, surrounded by all these men... I will stay here with Rosalie and Lena."

I was going to open my mouth but she interrupted me:  
"No Lena. If you want to stay, you will have to do as I say: the smooth functioning of all this, even your life, depends on it..."

I heard the old trunk of Bella then Edward's return. Emmett joined Rosalie on the sofa, while Alice had taken the hand of Jasper, visibly anxious to face his victim... Carlisle gently stroked the back of Esme, thoughtfully, while she was staring at me, her head slightly tilted. Edward had automatically sat beside his piano, but without playing. He looked fixedly at the keys, his thoughts obviously turned to the one that had just left us.

Silence settled in the living room: everyone was on his guard, listening to the slightest moan. I broke it, however, still taken aback by the behavior of Alice:

"Alice, I don't understand, what are your... your moments of absence?" I had not found a better way to express it.

"Oh, no one had told you?" She was astonished, obviously far from being offended by my question. "I have visions: I can see the future, but it changes with each decision made by anyone... I've seen how Josh's awakening is going to happen after you've decided to stay, and if you do as I said to you, everything will be fine."

_Another power? Is it common for a vampire to be gifted of an extra capacity?_

"No one can explain it: it is sometimes a remainder of one's former life, a quality heightened with the death..." said Edward, a little curtly: he had not get over my rebellion.

Then howling resounded in the house, chilling my blood.

Carlisle tried to reassure me:  
"It's normal, it is always a painful time to die... it will be over soon."

He then began to climb stairs when Alice stopped him:  
"Do not all enter in the room, and Edward, do not respond to his thoughts, he could panic and attack..."

Once these last recommendations were made, they all went to Josh's room, leaving me with Alice and Rosalie, nervous but eager. Josh would finally wake up, we would finally meet... I was shaking with excitement.

"Lena, I insist, don't do anything stupid..."

_What stupid thing can I do, frankly?_

But I did nothing but agree.

The minutes went by, as long as hours. Josh finally woke up and as Alice had predicted, he seemed rather violent, given the racket I heard two floors below... Jasper had successfully calmed him as I quickly heard no more than snatches. Apparently Carlisle explained to him what they were, what he had become, and the circumstances of his transformation. That was when he cried:

"Lena! Where is she? I swear to you that if you have hurt her in any way I..."

"She is all right, she stayed at your bedside since the accident..."

"So where is she? Why isn't she here?"

"You're a vampire Josh, her blood is likely to urge you to bite her. It is instinctive for a vampire, especially when one is not used..."

"It's instinctive and she remained at home all this time without tempting you?! Liar! Where is she? Lena?"

"Emmett, stop him!"

But a loud noise sounded, a wall seemed to be crashed into pieces, and I heard steps rapidly coming nearer...

My heart accelerated even more, if it were possible. In the space of hardly a few seconds, he came down the stairs and stopped dead in my view. He was soon joined by Emmett and Jasper, who intended to draw him outside, but Alice exclaimed: "Certainly not!" He might indeed want to struggle and nobody had interest in irritating him...

They all were extremely tense, alert, ready to intervene at the slightest misstep. I was the only one to be indifferent to the danger: I was dazzled, he was even more beautiful, if it were possible. Despite his red eyes, he fascinated me, staring at me as if he saw me for the first time. He tilted his head tenderly and whispered my name, an invitation to join him... I slowly held out my hand towards him and took one step then another to him, gently, as one tries to approach a wild beast... I may had been fascinated, I was still cautious.

Alice whispered: "Lena..."

But too late, everything happened so fast... Josh took a deep breath, an unnecessary reflex but with heavy consequences. His pupils dilated instantly, making his eyes black and menacing, and his body took an offensive position, ready to pounce on his prey: me. I cringed, whispering "Josh, it's me, Lena..." But he uttered a guttural growl and I was suddenly thrown behind while other growls and hiss sounded.

...

"Lena, are you okay? "Edward then inquired.

He had violently put me out of reach of Josh, Rosalie and Alice being posted between us, while Emmett and Jasper had drawn him outside. I took a few seconds to get my breath, cut off by the impact. I massaged my painful ribs, dazed by the scene I had just lived...

Josh seemed so calm and next second, he had become similar to a wild animal, just like Jasper few days earlier. Adrenalin was gradually vanishing, leaving me perplexed and disappointed. I was so happy with the idea of our reunion... I did not like to recognize it but Edward was right: it would not be so easy...

He left the room to join his brothers on the outside and bring Josh to hunt. Esme came and gently patted my shoulder, but I moved away to the picture window, following him with my eyes. They were on the edge of the wood, Josh seemed calmer but was still held by Emmett.

_'Lena, forgive me... I did not want...'_

I turned the head towards Carlisle, who had followed me, but he did not seem to have heard.

I looked again towards Josh:  
_'I'm so sorry... I love you... Excuse me Lena'_ and he sank into the forest.

I had dreamed or what? If no vampire had heard it, I could not either... He had not even moved his lips... No, it was just my imagination...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

**So if you like it and want to read more, you know what you have to do... I will thank you by posting faster! Reviews always motivate me ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid Joan of Arc!

**Disclaimer: the usual…**** I own nothing but my own characters!**

**Here it is: there may be some mistakes, I had difficulties to find the proper word sometimes… but it should be still understandable!**

**A huge thanks for all your reviews, alerts and fav, it's the best of rewards! Keep it up!**

**Chapter ****7: Stupid Joan of Arc!**

All these emotions had exhausted me... Sleep caught up with me: it was almost midnight. But my head was still full of questions to let me rest. The violent reaction of Josh had shocked me, although the Cullens had warned me. I had imagined he would be able to control himself, that it would be different with me... I was requiring perhaps too much of him: he had just 'reborned'. How could he have got as much self-control as the Cullens, vampires for over half a century for the youngest? I wanted to see him again; I needed to stay awake, to wait for his return...

I half-opened my eyes gently. The scene had an air of déjà vu: the pale yellow room that had become familiar hosted the dayspring again; I had fallen asleep and someone had carried me upstairs. I sighed.

_And you wanted to stay awake until his return eh? _

I walked down to the living room, having heard voices: it's true, vampires do not sleep, and yet I was always a little surprised to cross some at dawn! I even thought to hear Josh voice: I shivered, divided between the excitement of seeing him and the fear of triggering further hostility. But as soon as he caught sight of me, he went out hurriedly, without even saying a word. I felt like being stabbed right in the heart: I really had not expected that. I could understand that he did not want to get too close to me, but to run away like that, without even saying a single word!

I began to doubt the excuse of the tantalizing blood... What if there was something else? If he no longer wanted me?

_No, he had screamed my name, he wanted to see me... _

But was it to join me or just to check that I had survived? Maybe he did not want me to stay, maybe he would prefer that I...

"Shut your mouth or you're going to swallow a fly!"

I had not realized the time I spent remaining there, frozen and dazed, but long enough so that Emmett noticed it.

"Emmett!" Alice came and took me gently by the hand to lead me to the kitchen, where a cup of tea was waiting for me. I could not help but notice Rosalie giving a nudge to Emmett: I really must have been inducing pity for her to react like that!

The day seemed to unfold in slow motion: I spent my time waiting on the couch, leaving from time to time my thoughts and my doubts to check the clock, hoping for the return of Josh... I was determined to stay here until he came back, to confront him: I wanted to understand! In turns, Alice, Esme and even Carlisle came to comfort me, to assure me that it was only for my protection, that he would join me when he felt ready and that it might take a while...

Then Alice proposed me a fitting session, the very same one that had been shortened the day before, but I refused politely, deferring it to later. In front of her pouting, I had found nothing better than to answer:

"Alice, you can wait a bit, it's only clothing and it won't expire!"

Bad, very bad idea: she spent the whole hour to explain that a garment may well be "perishable" especially since a few decades during which fashion changes so fast...

I was only half-listening, still mulling over the events of the day. Besides the attack, another fact was disturbing me: this voice that I heard when he left. It was his, I was sure of it, but he had not spoken and he was too far, and above all I was the only one to have heard it... the only one? It seemed that Edward had stared at him, looking surprised at this moment... but maybe he was just surprised to hear his thoughts, to hear his resolution to no longer see me, to leave me... And here again, I began to cry.

"Oh Lena, I'm sorry, I did not mean that you have bad taste, but just that regarding fashion, I think I know all of it, better than you, that's all..." Alice was completely off the mark...

"No, it's not that, it's just..."

_'This is not what you think' _

"Pardon?"

"No, I am the one to apologize, I really..."

I raised my hand, enjoining her to shut up. I desperately wanted to hear again that voice, his voice... but nothing, as though I had imagined all this: I was pathetic.

_Joan of Arc, leaves this body! _

I heard chortle: it was at this very moment that Edward chose to return...

_Don't even consider to_ _make one remark... _

"Ooouuuh, you could almost frighten me... Joan!"

"Joan?"

Alice did not have time to ask for more explanation. I grabbed the first object within my reach, a book, and threw it with all my strength at him. He was of course able to dodge it, with his vampire speed, unlike the beautiful vase behind him. The sound of his crash drew the rest of the household: it is not common for a vampire to be clumsy. Jasper and Emmett seemed disappointed to have missed the scene, while Esme was contemplating the remains of her magnificent vase, vestige of her time.

"Oh Esme, I'm so sorry, I did not want to... well, I was not aiming at it..."

Needless to continue, the damage was done. Yet Esme was quick to put a smile back on her face:

"It had a pretty long life. I've seen a beautiful sculpture which will be very nice on this piece of furniture... and Edward, stop the teasing, it's not very nice to use your gift like that!" It was I who had made a mistake and it was he who was being scolded! Now we've seen it all!

_Or they have so much pity for me that they dare not upset me... _

"However this manual of mechanics is brand new and I hope for you it is not damaged!" snapped Rosalie, retrieving her book. She threw me a dark look before returning to the garage.

_... or not. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed, seven long days during which Josh was carefully avoiding me, Emmett was trying to cheer me up, and Alice had made of me her new Barbie, much to Bella's relief. I had not seen her since the reawakening of Josh, Edward had been too afraid that he might hurt her... In short, a quite monotonous week.

The only notable events were the single chess game Jasper proposed me that I lost, of course, even if he was playing in apnea so as not to be tempted, and my poor attempts at cooking. It was Esme's idea: I had to feed myself and as she didn't know how to cook, she asked me to teach her. Unfortunately for her, I did not have such knowledge, a proper fried egg was my best achievement! So she bought cookbooks and encouraged me to try recipes. In one week, I managed to prepare a bitter chocolate cake, a ratatouille, or rather mashed vegetables, and a Bolognese sauce without meat, this one had not survived cooking... Fortunately for me, I was the only one to taste my masterpieces and did not have to face the mockeries of the Cullens.

My life had become almost ordinary, if there were not that great emptiness created by the absence of Josh, and these pathetic moments of 'temporary insanity' as I called them. I felt so lonely that I heard from time to time voices, his voice... as an imaginary friend, an "imaginary Josh", which comforted me when I doubted, or when I cried. Pathetic yes, but it helped me to bear the situation. And I was going to need it today...

I woke up later for once: someone was getting worked up downstairs and the voices got louder. I quickly recognized Josh as being the one that was losing patience. Curious to know what was happening, I hurtled down the stairs to join them and, I confess, to finally see Josh. But as usual, he was out before I arrived in the living room.

"What's happening?"

Embarrassed silence in the room, nobody wanted to answer me... I was going to demand explanations when a page of a newspaper caught my attention: it was lying on the ground, all crumpled, and it was not the kind of Esme or any of the Cullens to leave it there. I bent to pick it up when Alice said:

"Leave it to me Lena, it is not for you to do the housework, you are our guest! Rather come to take your tea!" Her tone was a bit nervous and too hasty, she wanted to distract me... Had this page of newspaper triggered the altercation with Josh? She was going to tear it from me but too late, I had read the headlines:

A COUPLE HAD DISAPPEARED WHILE HIKING

Distraught family launches A last call for witnesses

before arrest of research…

with just under a picture of us...

This newspaper article awoke a latent sorrow, the pain of no longer seeing my family, my friends... so I was here in my bubble, cut off from the outside world, focusing on my own turmoil, that I had forgotten the rest. Meanwhile, our families were mourning us, each day losing hope a little more to see us alive again. I had been used to the idea of leaving them, but had not wanted to imagine the effect of such a decision: how selfish I was!

I was hiding, like a coward, and for what? To stay with the love of my life, which, this last week, was more like a ghost than a vampire! Perhaps it was a sign, a sign telling me that I had waited long enough, that it was time to let go... If Josh wanted me to stay, he would have said so, or at least wrote it! No, he also was a coward: he dared not tell me that he wanted to break up... we were a couple of cowards, actually no more a couple...

I finally realized: it was over, no more waiting. I had to resign myself to give up, however difficult it may be... At least I would meet my family, my friends: they would be there for me, they would accept me and love me for what I am, always...

While I was making a decision, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were watching me worriedly. Edward went in pursuit of Josh, so as not to leave a newborn alone. Emmett had even stood up, waiting for me to collapse... but this time I would not break down, my decision was taken. I needed to leave, I was suffocating in here.

"No!" exclaimed Alice, but I did not react. I took a deep breath and immediately climbed the stairs to collect my stuff, not giving her the opportunity to reason with me…

**What's this? A green button? Hmm…**

**Every reviewer will get an answer!**


	8. Chapter 8: A special bond

**Disclaimer: the usual…**** I own nothing but my own characters!**

**Again, still sorry for the English mistakes: if any one want to volunteer to correct them… PM me!**

**Thanks so much for your reviews, I love them!! So… is Lena going to leave?? Tada… well, the answer is below! Enjoy (I hope!).**

****************************************************

**Oh and to be sure that you follow me:**

"Normal conversation"

_Thoughts of Lena and only Lena _

'_Thoughts of the imaginary friend (?)'_

****************************************************

**Chapter 8: A special bond  
**

I had managed not to cry downstairs, but once in my room, I could not hold back my tears anymore. I had become attached to the Cullens, they were of a great support, and then, even if my decision was already taken, leaving Josh in this way was breaking my heart... I was going to rejoin my family but at what cost?

I collapsed on the floor, the back against the door, the face in my hands, spasms were travelling all over my body... when one last time, my imaginary friend resurfaced:

_'If only you knew how much I miss you Lena... I want to see you, to talk to you, to hold you in my arms... but I'm so afraid of not being able to control myself...' _

I had heard this same old thing for the umpteenth time: my imaginary friend was behind with the news, I had decided to leave! Oddly, hearing him saying it once again got me angry and I said out loud:

"But you still would have to try to find out..."

Steps stopped on the landing of my door.

_'Lena? Do you hear me?'_

"Oh yes I hear you, I've done nothing else than hearing you, I even think it's driving me crazy!" I sighed.

Then I heard someone leaning gently against the door and whispering:

"I would have never expected that!"

It's funny, the voice seemed stronger, as if it came from just behind the door, as if I had really heard... or...

"Josh!"

"Lena, sweetheart... I'm so sorry to make you suffer like this, I hate..."

"Wait, I'm not dreaming? Was it really you that voice?"

He took time to answer me: apparently he was as surprised as me.

"Hmm, I would never have thought you could hear my thoughts... The others took well care not to tell me. They must have had good fun..." He seemed annoyed, and I heard him stand up, as if he wanted to go to ask them explanations, but I did not want that him to leave!

"I do not think they were able to hear you" I hasten to say.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... but when you were speaking to me, neither Alice, neither Carlisle, nor any other seemed to react. That really gave me the impression of being insane!"

He does not react to my attempt to relax the atmosphere. The house had become silent: the Cullens had certainly left to allow him to talk to me, but such as I know them, they must not have gone too far... I had almost forgotten my decision to leave, so relieved to be finally able to talk to him, even if it was through a door. Moreover, I had regained some confidence in my mental health!

"Do you hear all my thoughts Lena?" he whispered, suffering emanating from each word. But I did not notice his trouble: I was eager to see through this special bond which united us.

"No, actually you rarely spoke to me... I do not see everything that crosses your mind. This is different, rather as if you were calling me, that you were picking up the phone to talk to me..."

_... without giving me the ability to answer. _

A new heavy silence settled. I knew he was still here, just behind this damn door. All I wanted was to open it and throw myself in his arms but he would have disappeared before I could even turn the handle... It was really him however, he had finally come to see me, he was still caring about me... And what about this special bond, this 'one-way telepathy'... It was strange, why was it working only with me? What if he tried to contact the others...

"Lena, I feel so bad about all this you know. It's all my fault..."

"You tried with someone else?" said I, as if I had not heard anything.

"... if I hadn't took you in this damned forest..."

"You only have to focus on one of the Cullens."

"... I would never have become this monster able to attack you, to kill you..."

"Not Edward though, he hears you whatever you do..."

_'Lena' _

"Alice for example!"

_'Lena!!'_ I started at the strength of his call. But I did not want to talk about it, I did not know what to do... The subject of his new gift was much easier to tackle.

_'My love, listen to me, I... oh no, they're back, probably to ensure that I didn't kill you.' _His thoughts also were sarcastic!

"Wait! Don't go, I..."

"Please Lena, I beg you, come back on your decision" Alice had emerged on the floor and was stroking the door as if it was my arm.

"Alice... not now" I begged.

"But I waited for at least an hour!"

"You are exaggerating there..."

"And you still haven't abandoned the idea of leaving..."

_'Leaving?' _

Oh no… in all the ways that I could choose to announce my departure to him, that would have been the last! Besides, I was not very sure of myself anymore...

"You're leaving?!!" he shouted, in answer to the lack of mine. He was angry, I heard him growling.

By reflex, I quickly moved away from the door, scared. He opened it suddenly: he was standing on the landing, staring at me with furious black eyes. _'You want to break up with me!' _ he howled in thought.

Break up? It was true that so far, I had never used that word... I was talking about going away, leaving but 'breaking up' was much more painful to pronounce... A new knot was forming in my throat. I slowly raised my head, afraid to face him.

However, as soon as he saw me, huddled up at the bottom of the bed, with cheeks still wet with tears and reddened eyes, all his grief and his guilt were mirrored in his face.

"Oh Lena, I did not want to frighten you, forgive me..."

He stretched his hand and took a step towards me. Still by reflex – stupid reflex! - I stiffened. He stopped dead, feeling hurt but looking resigned.

"I... I would understand if you want to leave me Lena. I would suffer terribly, but I would accept it."

I shivered at these fateful words 'leave me' but did not answer, keeping the lips closed for fear of letting out a sob.

Alice was staying in the background. She had intimated to Jasper and Emmett, who had rushed upstairs when Josh began to shout, not to intervene. She did not cease alternating between the present and the future, her eyes unfocused. At each return among us, she resumed her pained and imploring pout toward me.

Josh clearly did not appreciate to have an audience and was throwing dirty looks that they kept ignoring. He then fixed his gaze in mine and continued by the thought.

_'I was so selfish, I was only thinking of my own suffering, my own pain, believing that you were coping better than me... except when I could perceive your sobs. Then I came nearer, I wanted to comfort you, to hold you in my arms and to rock you... but they never gave me a break! Always persuading me that I should not approach you, reminding me my revolting behavior the day of my awakening...' _

_  
You __thought of me then? You were not indifferent... _

_  
'Of course I thought of you! You haunted my thoughts, so much so that some have even been able __to reach you! You could even have haunted my dreams if I could still have any. But since that dreadful night, I'm so scared of myself, of my reaction if I met you. I contented myself with observing you from a distance, from the forest. My love, I beg you, forgive me... It did not even come to my mind that you could have thought this of me...' _

_  
So you still love me? Even if I am just a human? _

_  
'More than a__nything in the world my love!' _

"But you..." I came to realize that I had only been thinking, not talking, and he had answered me! He also seemed to realize the strangeness of the situation. But his surprise was far from matching the one being mirrored in the faces of Jasper, Emmett and Alice. They had watched us, incredulous: they had seen me feeling little by little hopeful again, relaxing and even smiling while no words were exchanged... and they could not catch on anything!

Suddenly Alice rushed at me and held me tight in her arms, almost lifting me from the ground despite her small size.

"Yyesss! Lena it's great!" and, at the sight of our bemusement, she explained: "She changed her mind, she is definitely staying!!"

Again, I would have preferred realizing it by myself and especially announcing it myself! I was going to scold her but softened at a fascinating sight: nothing was more beautiful than the smile of Josh at this moment, the first since his awakening, and I hoped with all my heart, far from being the last one.

**But what do I see, a very intriguing button... and so tempting... any vampire on the horizon? Let's try it!**

(and while the mental health of Lena improves, mine dangerously worsens!! lol)


	9. Chapter 9: A draft

**Disclaimer: the usual… I own nothing but my own characters!**

**I'm sorry to see that you didn't enjoy my last chapter… I hope this one will better meet your expectations… but please review to tell me what you like or dislike!**

**Huge thanks to 24-7reader for y****our support!**

****************************************************

**Little reminder:**

"Normal conversation"

_Thoughts of Lena and only Lena _

'_Thoughts of the imaginary friend (?)'_

****************************************************

**Chapter 9: A draft  
**

Josh was out hunting: our tête-à-tête had required him a lot of effort to resist the smell of my blood. I had stayed at least an hour on my bed, alone, thinking back to our discussion, the discovery of his power, the prospects that it offered. Before leaving, Josh asked me not to reveal his gift to the others:

"I am constantly guarded, I feel I no longer have privacy! So that, at least, I keep it for me, for us: it will be our little secret."

"But Edward will eventually find out, he will certainly hear us!"

"Edward is not often there if you haven't noticed, we will just have to be careful in his presence."

I nodded, accepting his request without further explanation, although I was not sure to approve. The Cullens trusted us, what would be their reaction when learning that such an important fact had been hidden to them! But I did not want to offend him, he was finally coming back to me... and after all, we were adults and were not accountable to anyone!

I tried to comfort myself in that Josh's decision was the good one and finally went downstairs: I was starving. Hardly on the landing had Esme hugged me. Esme was really motherly, a little too much perhaps! However she was of a great comfort and I had no longer a real family, so when she bent down to embrace me, I let her do so, gratefully.

"I am so glad that you've decided to stay! You're part of the family for me... "

Emmett, like an echo to what she had just said, tapped me gently on the shoulder and failed to make me fall! His idea of a little friendly pat was not really the same as mine. Rosalie was standing near the window and took care to ignore me throughout the whole exchange. When she went to her room however, I believed I had detected a slight nod towards me... or had I dreamed?

A new growl of my stomach brought me back on the right path: the kitchen. Esme was finishing drawing up the new course she had learned to cook: pasta a la carbonara. It was frustrating to see a vampire, despite her profound distaste for all these food odors, was far more talented than me for cooking!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days that followed were the happiest since his transformation. Although Josh had kept his old habit of leaving a room when I entered in it, he sometimes decided to stay near its door or window, breathing the outside air. That's what he did that day when I landed in the living room, a book under my arm. I smiled noticing he did not wish to go: I loved our telepathic discussions but I loved them even more when they were made face to face. His power allowed us to have long discussions even though we were in two different rooms. It was as if I was hanging on the phone constantly, but I had to be careful to keep an impassive air when I was not alone. And I was rarely alone: there was always a Cullen near me or Josh, our bodyguards as I called them. And today, the task was assigned to Alice, who was dawdling on the sofa, a stack of fashion magazines scattered around her.

_'Hello sweetheart' _

_  
Hello, __did you sleep wel... _Obviously it was difficult to get rid of some old habits!

He grinned and I smiled back at him, blissfully, admiring his vampiric beauty.

'_Alice is going to suspect something if you remain frozen there like that!' _

I hardly got out of my contemplation to go to sit in an armchair, so as to face him, and I pretended to read my book.

_It intrigues me... _

'_What?' _

_  
Your p__ower! Are you sure that it doesn't work on the others? Perhaps Alice hears us right now! _

_  
'__Let's try: Alice, your sweater is really ugly today!' _

I burst out laughing. Alice looked at me enquiringly. She had apparently heard nothing.

"No, no, it's just a phrase from the book..."

She raised her eyebrows, but went quickly back to her chase of the perfect outfit.

_'And what might be that funny in an Agatha Christie book?' _

_  
Oh __stop it, I found nothing else to say! She did not even have seen what I'm reading anyway... _

_  
__'What you are reading?' _

_  
What I pretend to read, you understand! But do__n't change of subject: have you really tried? _

_  
__'Why do you want me to try? Don't you like it that it works only for you?' _

_  
__Oh yes, of course, but I must admit that I am curious to understand why... Carlisle would be of good advice you know. _

_  
'__No way! We don't tell him or anyone else!' _

_  
Do__n't get upset, I understand... but please, try again, just to see. _I was doing my imploring pout which he could never resist.

_  
'__And what do you want me to do?'_

_  
Concentrate on Alice, with all your mi__ght, and try to talk to her. _

He seemed to concentrate for at least one minute and then began:

"How are you Alice?"

"Hmm? All right…" She did not even throw him a look, too absorbed in her reading.

_JOSH!!_

He seemed hilarious, retaining himself to burst out laughing with difficulty but seeing that I did not share his humor, he said:

_'OK, I'm really going to try...' _

He focused again:

_  
'ALICE__, DO YOU HEAR ME? AAALIICCCEEE?' _

_  
_I could not help but heave a cry of pain: it was as if he had just screamed in my ears! I rubbed my temples, recovering slowly from my hearing shock.

"Lena, what's happening? Are you all right?" Alice worried. She had apparently heard nothing.

_'Lena, my love, what's going on?'_ Josh apparently did not realize the strength of his shout.

"Nothing, nothing, a simple headache I think..."

"I'll get some aspirin" she answered.

"No, it's OK, it's already decreasing..."

"Prevention is better than cure. And I should talk about it to Carlisle, I am not sure that it is normal..." she said while moving away towards the stairs. In a blink of an eye, she was back, standing in front of me and holding me a glass of water and a pill that I took without further argument.

'_Lena, what's the matter?' _

_  
You literally shouted Josh, so sorry but __I could not help but react... _

_  
__'Oh excuse me, I'm sorry. You see, this was not a good idea! She apparently had not heard anything anyway.'_

It got somewhat closer, looking worried.

_Josh I'm fine, it's nothing. _

_  
'...' _

_  
Josh?_

He remained frozen, a few meters from me, staring at the table, overwhelmed.

I followed his gaze and then discovered, mixed with the magazines of Alice, the reason of his silence. A newspaper had been left open, and one of its pages was showing a picture of us together with a title that made me feel a pang:

FUNERAL OF THE COUPLE OF HIKERS MISSING IN THE FOREST:

THE FAMILY IN MOURNING GRIEVES FOR ITS CHILDREN.

I read with horror the small article which recalled that the research had ceased and that the couple (us!) had certainly died of cold and exhaustion. The family had then resigned to organize their (our) funeral...

I turned towards him, seeking comfort, but he avoided my gaze, looking in the opposite way.

_'They're mourning you, they think that you're dead...' _

_  
That we are dead_, I corrected him.

_'But I am dead Lena, so it's normal that they mourn me, I won't come back. Whereas you, you are still alive, if you wanted it you could meet them again... come back to them…'_

Finally he turned towards me, his face reflecting his sorrow but also guilt. He felt guilty! But it was my own decision!

_Josh, my love, I love you and I want to stay with you... It's my decision and if it is the price to stay at your side, then I'll pay it. _

_  
__'But it's so unfair! You could very well combine the two! You don't have to choose, Carlisle is wrong, they're all wrong, you would never betray us!'_

He was shaking with anger now, his fists tight and his look dark. I thanked the heavens that Alice could be so passionate by fashion right now!

_Josh, calm down, I have already talked about this with them and their arguments are rather convincing you know... _

_  
__'Yes, I know, they served me the same speech the day...' _

He did not finish his sentence, and I understood he was talking about the day when I nearly left him (ouch, to only think about that hurt me). I finally understood the reason for his rage that day: he held it against them for drawing me away from my family, for forcing me to choose between them and Josh...

Taken by an impulse, I stood up slowly and approached him, with a slow but determined step. He did not move for a moment, before understanding my intentions and stiffened. I did not discourage for all that: Edward could stay with Bella, he was used to her smell, so Josh could also do the same with me!

I held my hand out to him, expecting him at any moment to disappear, but he was still there, holding his breath. The sound of pages being turned abruptly stopped, Alice came to realize my intentions, but I would not be distracted.

Encouraged by the inaction of the two vampires in the room, I continued my movement, finally reaching his hand, touching his fingers so...

_... cold! _

_  
'Yours are burning__!' _

He was gazing at me, silently encouraging me to continue even if he seemed to struggle for not running away. I had never been so close to him: his eyes had lost their so mysterious green color that I loved so much. They were golden brown now, staring at me as if they saw me for the first time.

My fingers slipped into his hand and tenderly mingled with his, and nothing at that time could compel me to leave them... nothing if not a draft:

A draft created by the front door that Emmett had just opened...

This same draft which made my hair fly slightly...

This vulgar draft which, in the blink of an eye, turned the golden eyes of my lover in the dark eyes of a blood thirsty beast...

This stupid draft which, accompanied by a sudden gust, took away from me my love before I can react...

That damned draft which, despite the distance, pushed Josh to tell me the worst thing he ever said to me...

_  
'It__ will never work... I'll kill you if you stay there.' _

_  
What! No way! I made my decision, and it is irrevocable__: I stay. At the very worst, I would become like you, but never say this to me again! Ever! _

This hated draft which learned me that the gift of Josh also allowed me to hear his sobs...

***********************************************************************************

**Yes, I know, vampires don't cry but can have silent sobs, can't they?**

**This green button is really hypnotizing don't you think?!**


	10. Chapter 10: Redhanded

**Disclaimer: the usual… I own nothing but my own characters!**

**Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it! Sorry for the delay, though!**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading this one!**

****************************************************

**Chapter 10: Red-handed  
**

Two weeks after this new incident, it was the start of a new school year. Going to school, me? No, I had already finished high school and even if the idea of seeing new faces did not annoyed me, I was supposed to be dead... Then I was confined here in this house that no longer seemed so huge than that. With Josh in the vicinity, there was always a Cullen remaining here: they skipped class or called in sick, Carlisle even sometimes accepted not to go to the hospital.

Josh... Josh was disconcerting: he would not bear to have even a single moment of weakness, then no need to find out why he was grumpy for these last two weeks. He refused now that I approach him within less than 3 meters! But how was Bella doing? How did she manage to convince Edward to approach her?

The phone rang suddenly, cutting short my reflections. I was alone: Jasper was out hunting with Josh. The fact that he did not need more than only one acolyte to hunt was for me a great sign of progress. For him, on the contrary, it meant that he still needed to be accompanied... But where was my eternal optimist?

Nevertheless, the phone was ringing: I decided to get up and pick it up. However, I checked the number before answering: people do not expect to talk to a dead woman on the phone!

_  
Hey, it's Bella... _

"Hello, Bella? Hi, we haven't talked to each other for ages! "

"Hi Lena, how are you?" She appeared in a hurry, nervous.

"Good. If you wanted to talk to Edward, he has not yet returned from school..." But she should know it since she went to the same high school.

"Yes, I know. In fact, it was not him who I wanted to talk. "She was definitely nervous about this.

"Oh yeah?" I said, curious.

"You are the one I wanted to talk to. Would you like me to come and have a little chat, between girls?" She said at full speed.

"Bella, why are you too nervous?"

"You want me to come, yes or no?"

"Yes, yes, I would be happy to see you... but I don't understand: you're not supposed to be at school right now?"

"I am exempted of gym. Well, you're alone here?"

"Yes, but I think that Edwards will tear me into pieces if he learns that I have invited you to come..."

"I know, I thought of it, then here's what you gonna do: take Alice's car, she always leaves her keys on the contact, and follow the highway towards the south..." She gave me the information at high speed, it was difficult to follow!

"Bella, you need to explain: why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because now that I've decided to invite you, Alice is going to turn up at any time at home, or worse, Edward. So hurry up! "And she hung up quickly.

I was puzzled at the initiative of Bella: I had seen her as a nice good girl, obedient to Edward as for not to approach the house, and there she was, urging me to steal a car and to leave my gilded cage back to the civilization! I had a brief hesitation though: what if someone recognized me in town? But I quickly swept this possibility out of my mind: the prospect of a runaway was too tempting! And then Bella would certainly be of very good advice for my situation...

Without a second's hesitation, I grabbed my jacket and rushed towards the garage. When entering there, I realized that it was one of the few parts of the house in which I had not yet entered: the lair of the dragon, well, of Rosalie...

It was a large room, almost bigger than the living room and could accommodate at least three cars. The lighting, the layout of shelves and tools was of a very high-tech style, very different from the rest of the house. There were two cars: one was a huge jeep, I was praying that this was not Alice's because I couldn't see myself at the wheel of such a vehicle! But I blow a sigh of relief when realizing that there was no key in the ignition. The second car was neither more nor less than a canary yellow Ferrari! As for the discretion, we'll pass... Well, I had no choice. I was a little nervous at the start: I had never driven such a car and I did not even dare to imagine the reaction of Alice if she found out that I had bashed up her little gem! So it was by driving to a very moderate speed (I did not exceed 30 km/h!) that I finally arrived at Bella's house. She was waiting for me on the porch and relaxed as soon as she saw me: we had done it!

I was very excited to see her: we both wondered why we did not have this idea earlier as it was so much easy!

"The trick is to decide at the last moment, to leave on a whim, in order to be sure that Alice would not have time to react if she sees anything!"

"You seem to have thought it a lot: it sounds like you are speaking from experience!"

"One can say that, yes... let's say that this is not the first time that my movements are monitored by our "favorite vampires"! But don't stay here, we don't want anyone to see you!"

"Your father is not here?"

"No, he is at the police station and won't return for a while."

Seeing my interrogative face, she explained:

"He's the sheriff of the county."

Her house was completely different from the one of the Cullens but it was warm, welcoming, it was sort of... human. We settled in her room, chocolate bars and candy under our arms. Bella was much more relaxed now that I was here.

"So, what's up over there?" she asked.

"The Cullens are very kind and considerate, but I must say that I'm getting bored a bit... I miss not being able to go out, to walk outside elsewhere than this stupid forest, to see people, in short, to have a normal life!"

"That's for sure that normal life with the Cullens doesn't exist! And apart from that, how is it with _him_?"

She was getting to the heart of the matter here!

"Hmm... it's not obvious... He refuses to get close to me, he's afraid of 'cracking down'."

"So, you don't even talk to each other?"

How could I answer her? Yes, we speak thanks to his telepathic gift? I could not betray his secret and yet, I was well here, I felt I could trust her. After all, Bella was the ideal confidante, the human who had certainly gone through the same situations with Edward... I decided then to let her in the secret, while making her swear not to tell anybody, not even Edward!

"Wow, it's strange that it only works with you... but it's convenient in your situation!"

"That's what I keep telling me, but in fact it's almost more frustrating than anything else. Since we found a safe way to communicate, Josh doesn't want to take additional risk to get closer..."

"Yes, Edward has always been very tense too when there were only the two of us... The trick is to try to forget that you are... to his taste."

"That is to say?"

"Well, for example, you could tie your hair back and avoid being in the open air so that he doesn't smell you."

"Ah yes, those damn drafts..." I sighed.

"And also, try to calm your breathing: he hears the beat of your heart and if it races, it might distract him!"

"Hey, I hadn't thought about it..."

"Besides, beware of their super fine hearing: they will hear you whispering even on the other side of the house!"

"Basically, whatever you do there, everyone is aware of it!"

"Oh yeah..." Bella sighed, before continuing: "But for Josh, be patient, you'll see, he will eventually get used to your smell."

I shrugged, not really convinced. Viewing my despondent air, she changed of subject:

"He hears all your thoughts, like Edward?"

"No, it's as if it is a bond, a communication, and until he breaks it, we can talk as we are doing you and me right now. But I only perceive words, not images."

"It must be very useful..." she said, pensive.

"But thanks to the gift of Edward you should be able to communicate in the same manner? At least in one direction?"

"No, strangely, I am the only mind which Edward doesn't have access to... it's partly why he was interested in me." She was the only one able to keep her thoughts secret, at least our secret would be safe!

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about vampires, her meeting with Edward, her resolution to become one of them as quick as possible. Her determination astonished me: the decision to become a vampire, an immortal blood drinker, was far from trivial! Didn't she want of her human life, her family, the possibility of one day becoming a wife and a mother? Why was I feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden? It was Bella's decision, not mine... but perhaps it was a decision that I would have to take. Until now I had never considered the long-term, what would happen in a year, ten years. At the same time my life had changed so much in the space of one month than contemplating the future seemed in vain!

We were roaring with laughter of one of the many stupid jokes Emmett did when we heard the entrance door opening.

"Bella, you're back?"

"My father..." she whispered, panicked.

I opened my eyes wide:

"What are we going to do? If he sees me here, he will certainly recognize me, given all notices of research published in the newspapers!" I whisper, panicking as well.

"Bella? I saw Alice's car in front of the house, it's been a while I haven't seen her!"

Oh no, yellow Ferrari really don't help for discretion!

"Uh, yes ... but, uh, I'm coming!" And she found nothing better than to fall her full length on the ground, her left foot still in the air, twisted in the bed sheets above.

The noise alerted her father, who began to climb the stairs:

"Bella, what's that noise? Is everything all right? Are you injured?"

We were both petrified, Bella in a position a little more ridiculous. But the comedy of the situation would have been more enjoyable if I would not be recognized by Charlie, or worse, cause him a heart attack!

We were like two kids caught in the act of great stupidity, but I did not even think of childishly hide under the bed when the door handle turned...


End file.
